Various female urinals have been devised for the purpose of being utilized by a female person lying in bed in the supine position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,058 to Anderson shows one proposed solution to the problem. In this patent a structure is shown to be strapped to such female person and sealed around the appropriate body parts in order to receive urine and guide it to a collection chamber. One of the problems with the prior art as exemplified by the above mentioned patent is that it that the prior art devices are uncomfortable and difficult to use. Furthermore, such prior art devices are difficult to empty.
Consequently, there is a need for an improved urinal for use by a female person in the supine position.